dinosaur_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World: Evolution
Jurassic World: Evolution 'is a park-building video game developed by Frontier Developments and released on consoles and personal computers on June 12th, 2018. Summary "''Jurassic World: Evolution evolves players’ relationship with Jurassic World, placing them in control of operations on the legendary island of Isla Nublar and the surrounding islands of the Muertes Archipelago. Players will build their own Jurassic World as they bioengineer new dinosaur breeds and construct attractions, containment, and research facilities. Every choice leads to a different path and spectacular challenges arise when ‘life finds a way." Characters Below is a list of characters confirmed to be in the game so far: * Ian Malcolm, voiced by Jeff Goldblum * Claire Dearing, voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard * Henry Wu, voiced by B. D. Wong * Owen Grady * Cabot Finch - Public relations and crisis management * Kajal Dua - Science division * Isaac Clement - Entertainment division * George Lambert - Security division Dinosaurs Wishlist Dig sites * Bahariya Formation: Spinosaurus * Bissekty Formation: Archaeornithomimus * Candeleros Formation: Giganotosaurus * Cedar Mountain Formation: Deinonychus and Sauropelta * Chenini Formation: Spinosaurus * Cleveland Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry: Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus and Stegosaurus * Cloverly Formation: Deinonychus and Sauropelta * Dinosaur National Monument: Apatosaurus, Camarasaurus, Diplodocus and Stegosaurus * Dinosaur Park Formation: Chasmosaurus, Corythosaurus, Struthiomimus, Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, and Styracosaurus * Egg Mountain: Maiasaura * Frenchman Formation: Dracorex, Tyrannosaurus, and Torosaurus '' * Garden Park: ''Brachiosaurus and Diplodocus * Hell Creek Formation: Dracorex, Edmontosaurus, Stygimoloch, and Triceratops * Horseshoe Canyon Formation: Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Chasmosaurus * Iren Dabasu Formation: Archaeornithomimus and Velociraptor * Isle of Wight: Polacanthus and Baryonyx * Kirtland Formation: Parasaurolophus and Pentaceratops * La Colonia Formation: Carnotaurus * Lance Formation: Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Struthiomimus, Stygimoloch, Torosaurus, Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus * Laramie Formation:'' Styracosaurus, and ''Torosaurus * Lourinhã Formation: Ceratosaurus ''and ''Stegosaurus * Lower Lufeng Series: Dilophosaurus * Maevarano Formation: Majungasaurus * Mackunda Formation: Muttaburasaurus * Morrison Formation: Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, Ceratosaurus, Diplodocus and Sauropelta * Nemegt Formation: Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus and Velociraptor * Oxford Clay Formation: Metriacanthosaurus * Peay Sandstone Member: Nodosaurus * Scollard Formation: Corythosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, ''and Chasmosaurus'' * Smokejack Clay Pit: Baryonyx * Tegama Beds: Suchomimus * Tendaguru Formation: Kentrosaurus * Xingezhuang Formation: Sinoceratops * Yuliangze Formation: Crichtonsaurus and Tsintaosaurus * Ziliujing Formation: Chungkingosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Gigantspinosaurus, Huayangosaurus and Mamenchisaurus Buildings There are three different structures featured in JW:E such as '''Operations, Visitors and Enclosures. Below is a list of buildings and attractions confirmed to be in the game so far: * ACU Center * Bowling Alley * Clothes Shop * Emergency Shelters * Expedition Center * Fast-Food * Fossil Center * Fossil Zone * Gyro Station * Hammond Creation Lab * Helipad * Hotel * Innovation Center * Monorail Station * Power Station * Ranger Station * Research Center * Restaurant * Science Center * Security Center * Storm Defense Station * The Bar * Traders * Viewing Platform Trivia * Many of the dinosaurs in the game appear to be based on their film portrayals: ** Tyrannosaurus, Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Allosaurus, Sinoceratops, Stygimoloch, and Indoraptor are based on their Fallen Kingdom ''versions. ** ''Velociraptor, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, and Indominus are based on their Jurassic World versions. ** Parasaurolophus and Pachycephalosaurus are based on their Lost World versions. ** Dilophosaurus is based on its Jurassic Park version. ** Spinosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Ceratosaurus are based on their Jurassic Park III versions. ** Metriacanthosaurus, Suchomimus, and Edmontosaurus are based on their Islanublar.jurassicworld.com versions. * It has been hinted that both marine and flying reptiles (such as Mosasaurus and Pteranodon) might be included as DLC after the game's release. * Dinosaurs will never attack park rangers, despite it being depicted in the first trailer. * Panicked visitors will often noclip through enclosure fences/walls. When this happens there is no way to get them out External Links Official Website Category:Dinosaurs in video games Category:List of Dinosaur XBOX One-Games Category:List of Dinosaur PS4-Games Category:List of Dinosaur Steam-Games